


十五世纪翡冷翠的芬奇镇小子莱昂纳多

by Swurdleoma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: A parody of A Connecticut Yankee in King Athur’s Court and Assassin’s Creed II.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老文存档。当时有个雄心壮志要写刺客信条里达·芬奇一生的故事，做了很多功课，看了达·芬奇的传记，笔记，还抄了好些笔记备用。后来迫于学习压力就放下了，一放下就，忘了……现在我自己都想不起来原本是什么发展了，所以就把这点存起来吧。  
> 之所以是A Connecticut Yankee in King Athur’s Court的仿作是因为，达·芬奇太天才了，在我的想象中他在同时代人中间就仿佛一个穿越去的未来人。

_人生乃喜剧_

_人生乃悲剧_

_悲喜乃两张纸面具_

_有人向往天堂_

_有人怕下地狱_

_唯有我愿消散于人间_

_再无牢狱，再无牢狱_

戏剧的诞生说不定就是人突然意识到了人生的无助。有人一出生就是喜剧，或荣华富贵，或才华横溢，总之一生的坦途都已经铺好了。有人则身无分文，懵懂无知，从婴儿时代就饱受人间疾苦，到老不曾改善，有时候恨不得自己一出生就死掉，或者干脆没出生过，倒还成了喜剧。还有的人，本来出生时是一个样，因为时来运转或飞来横祸，也许只是因为天长日久，把自己演成另一出戏了。我就亲眼见过一个人经历了这样的灾祸，少年时代家庭美满，无忧无虑，喜剧里也称得上是上乘，后来却遭人陷害，全都毁于一旦。关于他的事情，我以后还会细说。

当然我认为，悲喜剧有一个重要的划分条件，就是这个主角自己能不能意识到悲喜剧命运的影响。譬如说疯人院里的可怜人们，常人看来是大悲剧，但我怀疑他们混沌的头脑里可能感觉不到疯狂有什么痛苦，说不定每天还悠游自在呢。如此说来，发疯倒也不全是坏事。

还有一种人，就是我，因为发现了这一实情，反倒不知道如何界定自己。知道世间有这个道理，还要带着这个知识活下去，应该算是悲喜剧的哪一种呢？按说这事轮不到我思考，那些修士、学者们用了几百年早该想透了，可是不，我连他们的帮助都怀疑。关于这世界的真相，我只相信自己的计算，虽然内心的安宁问题我不介意交给他们。谁又说得准他们属于哪个剧种！还有没有别人有同样的领悟，我可说不好，即使有也难说是我的同类。以上叙述的不过是我庞大思维体系中的一条线，真要找到我的同类，就我到目前为止的人生经验来看，几乎不可能了。我没用什么时间就接受了这个事实。

我叫Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. 我的催人泪下的喜剧，或引人发笑的悲剧，开始于我出生的那一刻。


	2. Chapter 2

我记得很清楚，那是1473年，我在翡冷翠的第四年。那天因为天气太好，我在画板前磨磨蹭蹭，缺乏灵感。也难怪，这么柔和的日子蜷缩在阴暗狭窄的小屋里，难道画蜘蛛结网吗？主意不坏，但今天还是谢谢了。我在韦罗基奥（注1）的两层小楼里团团转了片刻，忽然听见窗外街道上一阵喧哗，夹杂着脚步声、咒骂声和大笑声。男孩子们，永远没有消停的时候。这里可不包括我，自有记忆以来我就没从事过比打碎盘子更暴力的活动。我推开窗子扶着窗台向外张望，说不定能为这个无聊的下午找到一个生动的模特呢！

街上跑来的是两队人马，都是十几岁的少年人，两边领头的一眼就能辨认出来，年纪较大，而且穿着最讲究。一边是个褐发少年，身着深蓝色上衣，齐耳短发，说话声音刺耳，其貌不扬。另一边领头的孩子可让我眼前一亮：那绝对是个风流到死的公子哥。原谅我这么说，再说这也不是我说的，是写在他脸上，我念出来的。那孩子约莫十五岁上下，个子在同龄人中不算高，但体格结实，肩胛骨比我的还宽，黑发梳得整整齐齐，在脑后扎成一束，刘海儿遮住额头，深色皮肤，举手投足一派浪荡子的气质。好吧，这么说来两边不分伯仲，凭我的私心而论他只是看着更让人舒心。他的对手我认得，维耶里•德•帕齐小少爷，那倨傲的神气就是他家的纹章。当下两拨少年摩拳擦掌，两边头领都抱着胳膊斜眼相对，抬起下巴，装作一眼都不屑看的样子，其实是两只好斗的公鸡，爪子张开了，毛都乍起来了。

“看看是谁来了？”德•帕齐嗤笑着说，“妈妈的乖宝贝！”

“我当是谁呢，姐姐的小娃娃！”黑发少年回敬道。

然后两边都一声令下，早就按捺不住的年轻人们高呼着向对方冲去，在大街上扭打成一团。我斜倚在窗框上看得津津有味。未免可惜，本来这时候应该有一位姑娘，做累了针线活，被街上的喧哗所吸引，跑到窗前窥视，兴许胜的一方还能赢得她的好感。可惜现在只有百无聊赖的这么一个我。只见双方混战之中，黑发少年身手敏捷，左闪右躲，找准时机便照敌手鼻梁上一记重拳，又快又狠。他的对手没这么身体力行，把大部分体力用于跳起来向自己的手下大喊大叫。大嗓门没吓倒那黑发少年，他打出重围直奔敌方首领，掐住了他的胳膊不撒手。两个男孩扭打了一阵，只听一声惨叫，德•帕齐少爷跳出圈外，捏着自己的肩膀原地直蹦。黑发少年愣了一下。我马上就明白怎么回事了，他把德•帕齐的肩膀拽脱臼了。这些双方都暂时停火，一齐看着嗷嗷乱叫的维耶里不知所措。我倚着窗框叹了口气。

女士们，先生们，现在是我莱昂纳多•达•芬奇出手的时候了。

小子我体格欠佳，不能像梦想中的那样从二楼窗子一跃而下直跳到大街中央，只能中规中矩地走楼梯。再说我又不是去打架的！在我找到适合缓冲伞的材料之前，最好谁也不要找死。

（莱昂纳多提到的说不定就是降落伞。考虑到他连飞行器都造出来了，构思过安全装置也不奇怪。但是看起来他最后也没找到合适的材料）

我走到德•帕齐少爷面前，免去了自我介绍，但还是施了一礼，话不多说，一手按住他的肩膀，一手抓住大臂——哼，这孩子的骨架倒也结实，就是筋腱不够牢靠——两下一用力，只听微弱的“咔”一声，维耶里面如纸色，汗如雨下，歪斜着身子动也不敢动。我暗自好笑，不动声色地松开了他。

“多有得罪，德•帕齐先生。您的肩膀应该已经好了。”

男孩僵了半天才敢稍微耸了耸肩，随即转忧为喜，用刚刚好转的那只手拍了拍我的肩膀，那神气让我有种自己是匹马的错觉。这就是我得到的全部感谢了。随后他单手叉腰，指着黑发少年叫道：

“艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，早晚要你好看！”

最后这句狠话充当了撤退的信号，德•帕齐那一伙人眨眼的工夫就跑散了。我转身看着那个——什么什么奥迪托雷。

“你真不应该帮他。维耶里•德•帕齐不但是个懦夫，更是个混蛋。”

“我是在帮你，奥迪托雷先生，”我说，“这年头医生都担惊受怕，别为这点事麻烦他们。德•帕齐家有名的记仇，你可不要小看了。”

“你以为现在他就不记仇了吗？”少年笑了，露出一口洁白的牙齿，啊，即使只剩下头骨这口牙也会照样漂亮，这孩子的美貌是不会和死亡一起腐烂的，时间奈何他不得。“我是翡冷翠的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，你是？”

“在下芬奇镇的莱昂纳多，来翡冷翠学艺的学徒。身后这是我老师的工作室。”

“啊，听你就不是本地人。你是做什么的？学医？”

“什么都学。主要是画画，还有工程。”

“这我不懂。我母亲一念书，我就想跳楼。”他摆了摆手，“那回头见吧，芬奇镇的……等等你姓什么？”

“我全名就叫‘芬奇镇的吉多之子皮耶罗之子皮耶罗•德•安东尼奥之子莱昂纳多’。”我皮笑肉不笑地回答。

“啊……我明白了。那么回头见，我记住你了，别害怕，是作为朋友记住的。”

他抬起一只手，五指并拢，用手掌在我左肩上贴了一下。然后这他就带着自己那伙人走了。也不知道他明白了什么。

我也记住他了。银行家乔瓦尼•奥迪托雷之子，翡冷翠的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。诸位，如果我这辈子能说是喜剧，那么起码有一半是他的功劳。


	3. Chapter 3

第二次见到他的契机令人哭笑不得：因为鸡蛋。

我怎么能想到画鸡蛋的事情流传得如此之广！不仅同一个工作室的学徒们看着我成天到晚画鸡蛋忍不住要笑，连隔壁的老太太早上起来打扫门口，看见我出门都要戏谑地问上一句：“莱奥，有多余的鸡蛋能借我两个吗？”如果那当我不存在的父亲知道我跑到翡冷翠的中央来就为了天天干这个，魔鬼祝我还能收到学费吧。

那天韦罗基奥用命令的口吻撵我去集市买东西，当然包括鸡蛋，连画带吃用的（我对那个老头子的指导方式不做评价）。我挎着篮子走在人群中左顾右盼，暗自竭力不去想现在这样子和那些为家人准备晚餐的女人们几乎只差一个盘好的发髻。

翡冷翠的顽童们从来不肯放过我。只要看见我夹着笔记本从工作室出来，就拍着手齐声唱起哪个未来游吟诗人为我写的赞歌：

_莱奥小子从芬奇来_

_白天晚上画鸡蛋_

_挨了师傅一戒尺_

_回家之前忘买菜_

即使没有文学天赋，我也不至于沦落到去写这等大作的地步！他们怎么取笑我都没关系，但有一次有个小孩大着胆子跟上来，悄悄去摸我系在腰带上的笔记本，被我毫不留情地在手背上拍了一下。后来他们就只敢隔着几步远对着我唱歌了。

温暖的天气和集市上人来人往的嗡嗡声十分有催眠的效果，我一边逛一边提醒自己别在闹市中央睡着，尤其是在手里拿着鸡蛋的时候。呵，我自己倒没失手，偏巧这时候从人群中钻出一个人来，慌不择路，头也不抬地向我撞来。好在我眼疾手快地把手上的篮子举过头顶，他一头撞在我右肋上，把我顶得倒退了几步。

“嗨，小伙子，看着点路！”我有点责怪地说。我想这孩子本来是想说句抱歉就继续往前狂奔的，可就在他抬头要往前冲的这三十分之一秒里，我们彼此认出了对方。

“奥迪托雷先生？”

“嗨，这不是‘那哪儿来的谁之子莱昂纳多’…… 嗨，莱昂纳多！”

少年的表情立即开朗起来，收住脚步，亲昵地叫出了——我的部分名字。为了这个亲切的笑容我可以原谅他的记性，但我可没错过他之前紧张的样子，活像只炸毛的小动物。我把篮子放了下来，他不由自主地往里面看了看。

“哦，没忘了买菜？”他忍着笑说，“回去还要画鸡蛋吧？”

如果不是他说话时因为忍笑嘴角歪到一边的样子好看得有点不像话，我本来有可能抓起一个鸡蛋，掰开他的嘴塞进去的。我把篮子换到右手上。

“你这是急什么？”

焦躁的神情浮现在这个十四男孩的脸上，他的眼神躲闪了一下。

“我又和人打架了，”他说，“他们纠集了一伙人来找我，可我现在没有帮手。”

“那就回家。”我诚恳地说。何必为充好汉吃眼前亏呢！这一向是我生存的信条，我是不会因为这样就看低他的。艾吉奥脸有点红，支支吾吾地说，那些人已经在他家门口堵他了，而且他哥哥费德里科现在不在家。话说到这儿，他用那双伶俐的黑色眼睛直往上瞟我。

唉，小伙子，你能指望一个画画的去帮你打架吗？要是画画能解决这件事，我倒是不介意拿他们每个人当模特来一张，以避免奥迪托雷俊秀的脸被打开花。他看出了我的为难，马上解释说，他只是想找个地方躲到那帮人散伙，问我能不能容他在工作室藏身。我有点犹豫，因为韦罗基奥不喜欢学徒把门外汉带到工作室里来旁观，虽说他今天出门去会朋友，要吃过晚饭才会回来，我可不保证那帮同学们能为我保密。我心里挣扎了一下，不过也许……

“艾吉奥，”我严肃地说，“你愿意给我当模特吗？”

“啊？呃——愿意！”

“行啊，那跟我走吧。如果老师回来了，他顶多看见我在给你画像，他还得称赞我找到一个漂亮模特呢。”

黑发少年在我肩上捶了一拳。“这才够朋友，莱昂纳多！”

我其实没明白自己怎么就成了他的朋友，但不管怎么说，我们结伴往回走了。一路上因为担心被冤家对头瞧见，艾吉奥贼头贼脑的，老往我身后躲，连挎着篮子出门买菜这件事情也不显得太没面子了。就充当一回母亲的角色吧：不仅有一帮人等着我带吃的回去，还有一个小家伙指望着我呢。

“所以你画鸡蛋是真的？”

“是。”

“好个韦罗基奥大师，”他讥讽地说，“这我也能画。”

“那我应该把你介绍给韦罗基奥老师，让你为他指点一二。”

“嘿，嘿，我听出来了，小画家话里带刺呢。”

这个时候，请记住，我二十一岁，我身边这个黑发黑眸，说话还带奶味的男孩只有十四岁。他这辈子可能都没握着笔在纸上打过一道直线，也不知道他用轻佻的语调说起的这个“小画家”，因为含着异于常人的心灵，已经度过了二十年孤独的人生。午间的阳光照在他深色的皮肤和头发上，他整个人容光焕发。感觉到我在用余光打量他，艾吉奥得意洋洋地笑了一下，把双手垫在脑后，展开双肩用力伸了个懒腰，有点揉乱了扎得很低的马尾。

“刚刚在集市上，”他懒洋洋地说，“你站在那儿挑鸡蛋，一点不会讨价还价的样子，金发碧眼，脸还那么干净，我差点以为是个女孩子。喂，莱昂纳多，你要是个女孩子，我可一定会上前搭讪的。”

在我平生为数不多的窘迫案例中，这一件要首屈一指：我脸红了。

芬奇镇的莱昂纳多，你算哪门子的画家，连这都看不见！1473年的那个下午，韦罗基奥金发碧眼的年轻学徒，站在集市喧闹的人群中间，那个黑发少年远远看见了他，心中暗想，如果那是个女孩子，我就去搭讪。上帝在上，人间最美的画面早已降临过在我身上了。


	4. Chapter 4

艾吉奥对画画的好奇心还在，但是我保证，在画室里坐不上一刻钟，再听见“画像”这个词他就得撇嘴。

我的同学们都在各忙各的活。韦罗基奥老师给他们每个人下了不同的任务，有的在画板前团团转，有的对着设计图纸冥思苦想，但可气的是我刚刚推门进来，就有一个画图纸的小子抬起头来冲我喊道：

“嗨，莱奥，今天份儿的鸡蛋画了没？”

“刚买回来，”我说，“以及今天再让我听见‘鸡蛋’这个词，就别想让我告诉你为什么老师看了那张图纸之后会敲你的头，帕特里齐奥。”

帕特里齐奥马上抓起图纸横竖看了半天，其他人都看着他笑。我拉着艾吉奥走过屋子，把篮子放在厨房里。有人在画室里喊着问我：

“莱奥，那是谁啊？”

“模特，”我回答，“是位贵公子，你们都别跟我抢。艾吉奥，跟我来。”

我搬了两把椅子放在画室的角落里，离那群老师一不在就叽叽喳喳的小学徒们远点。我坐下来，铅笔在手里打转，琢磨着哪个角度更好。

“你最好选一个最舒服的坐姿，”我说，“站着就想都不要想了，不然待会儿准要后悔。”

艾吉奥懒洋洋地笑了笑，在椅子上坐下来，微微抬起下巴。这个动作让我提笔的手僵直了一会儿。圣母啊，你可知道让一个拿画笔的人见到他是多么残酷的事？除非夜以继日地为他一个人工作，否则不可能把我想留下的每一个画面都固定在纸上的。应当想个办法把人眼所见的直接固定在纸上。

（也许可以说这是莱昂纳多曾经构思过照相机？）

“莱昂纳多，你怕挨打吗？”

我不认为奥迪托雷比我聪明，但他这句话着实让我纳闷了。见我瞪着他，艾吉奥歪斜着靠在椅背上，抬起一根手指点了点我的画板。

“你有把握给我看了画之后，我不会跳起来打你吗？”

我觉得又好气又好笑。

“奥迪托雷先生，在你面前的是翡冷翠画家公会榜上有名者最年轻的一位，请注意点分寸。同龄人里我还没见过让我瞧得起的。”最后这句有点虚假成分，我不适时地想起了利皮修士（注1）家的那个，他们叫他“波提切利”（注2）的，亚历桑德罗•菲力佩皮。

“什么？不好意思，朋友，我对画家圈子里的事知道的不多，还以为你就是个学徒，不然为什么韦罗基奥大师还会盯着你画……”

“帕特里齐奥！”我向手忙脚乱涂改图纸的可怜学徒喊道：“托奥迪托雷先生的福，我只能告诉你，你改的也不对。”

“嗨，莱昂纳多，”艾吉奥抗议道，“我还没说‘鸡蛋’这个词呢！”

“好了，你说了。”

帕特里齐奥嘟囔了一句“莱昂纳多还是去死吧”，当然，被我听见了。工作室里其他人都吃吃地笑。艾吉奥瞪了我一眼，我把笔尖向下点了点，示意他别有大幅度的动作。

“你那位同学有点可怜。”

“他不是干这个的料，这事不归我负责，应该问造物主去。”我压低了声音说，“但凡有点脑子的人都不会去他设计的那座桥上去找死。”

艾吉奥无奈地笑了。我知道这超出他的知识范围了。

“你还是平静点好，”他突然换了一副声调，掺了蜜似的，“刚才你脸都气红了，莱奥。”

“禁止那么叫我。”

男孩怏怏不乐地瘫回到椅子上。说到底这是我的一时冲动，因为看见艾吉奥耷拉着脑袋，我突然气血上头，把铅笔往地上一搁，抬手捏着他的下巴往上推了一寸有余。他惊愕的眼睛对上我的，然后，在这个距离下，是尴尬的沉默。

“松手，莱昂纳多，”他捏着嗓子说，“这简直像是要亲上去。”

“抱歉，奥迪托雷先生，我不知道你不喜欢。”

工作室里突然的一片寂静提醒我，刚才这玩笑可算是过火了。我那班同学们一个个大眼瞪小眼，还怕直盯着看被我发现，假装伏案工作，一齐用余光扫着我们，齐刷刷的斜眼，场面大为好看。我把铅笔捡起来，敲了敲座椅扶手。

“眼睛向上看，奥迪托雷先生，恕我直言，再斜眼珠子就要掉出来了。”

于是他们又都齐刷刷地看回去了。

不管我对面这位年轻少爷如何在座位上抓耳挠腮，如坐针毡，我心里可是萌生了一个前所未有的念头：这幅画我要画完。听起来可笑，但我还从来没有真的画完什么（注3），因为没有理由。为工钱太没意思，如果是为了挂一幅大作在画廊里供画家公会的人吹捧，抱歉，小子我还没见过哪个人的夸奖能激得我主动去做苦工。我不能理解为了完成点什么而去苦苦搜刮已消逝的灵感，把愉快的事情变得可憎。但随着日光西去，工作室里渐渐黑下来，黑发少年半睁双眼的微笑越发如梦似幻，我拿笔的手发起抖来。想到这幅画要中断在这里，我的内心就焦躁得不能忍受。

“莱昂纳多，我差不多该回去了。”他终于说了那句让我担心的话，“差点忘了原本是来干什么的。那帮人不会还在我家等着的，天黑不回家，我母亲就要着急了。”

我把肖像的进度举起来给他看了看。“你还愿意继续把它画完吗？”

“这……”艾吉奥挠了挠头。让一个血气方刚的少年整天坐在这里画像，诸位试想是什么惨状吧。但我还不死心。

“艾吉奥，如果你不乐意来，我可以到你那里去，不用付钱。你瞧，这可能是我唯一一个无论如何都想完成的作品。”

我没想到这个想法让艾吉奥兴奋异常。他又在我肩上拍了一巴掌，因为用力太猛，差点把我推了个跟头。“那我们随时见，莱昂纳多！”

我扶着椅子站稳了。好吧，如此说来，新结识的这位小伙子还是个仗义人。事情敲定，我们二人都心中暗喜——尤其他比较明显——互相握手，就此别过。

我把奥迪托雷少爷送出门去，刚好老师从外面回来。我把新模特不提名字地介绍了一番，韦罗基奥不认识他，也就搪塞过去了。艾吉奥跑上大街的时候，还回头向我眨了眨眼睛，这一下晃得我站在门口望着他的背影呆了半天。直到工作室里传出韦罗基奥发火的声音。

“帕特里齐奥，你这画的是什么东西！”

我扳着门板悄悄探头看了一眼。

“有点脑子的人都不会上你这座桥上去找死！”

“啪！”韦罗基奥扬手在可怜的帕特里齐奥头上拍了一掌。

糟糕……艾吉奥，你愿意今天晚上多收留一个人么？

（未完待续）

注1：Fra' Filippo Lippi，画家波提切利的老师。  
注2：亚历桑德罗•菲力佩皮是本命，“波提切利”其实是他的绰号，意为“小桶”。  
注3：严格意义上讲，达•芬奇没有一幅彻底完成的作品，多半因为拖延症，或者兴趣转移太快。


End file.
